<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four A.M. by RunawayBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913816">Four A.M.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean'>RunawayBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Too Many Demons (But More Than Enough of You) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag it's just cute, Other, Surprise Kissing, it is FOUR IN THE MORNING MC GO TO BED, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate to break this to you, but it’s four in the morning.”</p><p>Satan’s grouchy, ‘I-was-just-sleeping’ face is entirely too cute, and you bite your cheek so as to not immediately blurt this out. </p><p>“Well,” you fidget with the cuffs of your sleeves, “I finished that book you loaned me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Too Many Demons (But More Than Enough of You) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four A.M.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello!</p><p>Do I have any self control? <em>Fuck</em> no! So here I am with an Obey Me! drabble for all the world to see and judge me for. I've had the game for a while (though I've kinda been neglecting it recently because work and other stuff I'm sorry you beautiful demon boys), but I've only managed to muster up the courage to write something now. And, on top of this, I powered this out in about half an hour. Whoopee!</p><p>Anyway, this is just entirely self indulgent and soft. I love to read and so (because I can't date Simeon in game ;-;) Satan is low key my favourite. So I imagine MC and Satan having a sort of book club where they exchange books and... well, if you're anything like me, I stay up really way too late reading so. Consider that a bit of self projection.</p><p>In other news, I've got way too much stuff in the works so stay tuned!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this teeny little drabble.</p><p>~Nero/Cy</p><p>[edit-06/29/2020]: This is my 62nd work. Every day we get closer to 69 works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate to break this to you, but it’s four in the morning.”</p><p>Satan’s grouchy, ‘I-was-just-sleeping’ face is entirely too cute, and you bite your cheek so as to not immediately blurt this out. You doubt he’d take kindly to such a sudden compliment, especially this early in the morning when he’s had so little sleep, but keeping your mouth shut is still impossibly difficult. He almost pouts at you when you don’t immediately explain yourself.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what you want, or am I going to have to use force to get rid of you so I can sleep?” Satan raises an eyebrow at you, waiting oh so impatiently for your reply.</p><p>“Well,” you fidget with the cuffs of your sleeves, “I finished that book you loaned me?”</p><p>Satan immediately seems to perk up (if twitching imperceptibly and widening his eyes a fraction of an inch counts as ‘perking up’), and he steps aside to invite you into his room. Trying to hide your nervousness, you bob your head in a little bow and step into the room, stepping over a misshapen pile of books by your feet. The place is crowded, every surface housing at least one pile of books, and you wonder how the hell he gets anything done.</p><p>“So you finished it.” Satan closes the door. “Sit. What did you think?”</p><p>You perch in the chair he’d gestured to, careful not to sit on the book sitting near the edge of the chair, and you set the book you’d brought with you in your lap. “It was really odd. I liked it, but it was still odd.”</p><p>“I thought so too.” Satan’s eyes glimmer with interest, leaning his elbows on his knees when he sits down on the edge of his bed. “But you liked it?”</p><p>“I did.” You nod. “It was almost like prose, and I really liked how the author described the environment.”</p><p>If you aren’t mistaken, Satan’s face flickers into a tiny, nearly imperceptible smile. “I’ve got another book by that author, if you’d be interested?”</p><p>At that, you perk up, a familiar excitement spiking in your chest. You say, “Yes, please. I uh. I doubt I’m getting any sleep tonight, so I might as well get started reading it, right?”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” Satan nods, standing up. He walks over to one of the many bookshelves and starts scanning the spines. “Sit tight, I’ll have it in a moment. Could you remind me of the author’s last name?”</p><p>“Uh…” You peer at the book in your lap. “Hope.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Not a moment later, Satan is holding a book out to you. It has a similarly styled cover, curlicues looping their way across it, and you absentmindedly trace one with your finger.</p><p>Then you look up at Satan with a smile and say, “Thanks. I’ll let you know once I’ve finished this one.”</p><p>For the half second it takes Satan to bring his hand up to cover his cheeks, you see there’s the slightest flush in them. It’s unfairly cute, but once again you hold your tongue. Another time.</p><p>“I do hope you enjoy this one.” Satan says, lowering his hand to reveal he’d already cleared his cheeks of their flush. “We should compare them when you’ve finished it.”</p><p>“What is this, a book club?” You tease, trying to hide a laugh. </p><p>“I’d say two is a little small for a book club.” Satan shrugs, adjusting the collar of his shirt. “But I suppose it could be, if you want.”</p><p>“Let me sleep on it?”</p><p>“And here I was thinking you weren’t getting any sleep tonight.” Something like humour glimmers to life in Satan’s eyes. “Or am I mistaken?”</p><p>You go to reply, but you’re interrupted when you yawn nearly hard enough to split your face. Satan barks a laugh, clapping a hand over his mouth so as to not wake anyone, and you feel your cheeks heat up. Once you’ve recovered, you stick your tongue out and glare at him.</p><p>“Oh,” Satan rolls his eyes, smirking. “How <em>very</em> mature.”</p><p>“Shut up.” You cross your arms with a little huff.</p><p>Satan laughs again, softer this time, and when he looks at you again you’re caught off guard by the soft look in his eyes. For a moment, you just look at him, the room falling silent around you.</p><p>Then, faster than you can process, he lunges at you. You flinch, preparing for, well, <em>anything,</em> but you only feel him ever so gently brush your hair out of your face. For a moment, you’re caught, spellbound, and you stare at him. He’s… close. Far too close. But you don’t seem to have the words to be able to say anything to do something about it.</p><p>“Sorry,” Satan apologizes, but he doesn’t move away. “I wanted to see your eyes.”</p><p>“I…” your mouth doesn’t seem to be working.</p><p>Satan gives you a tiny, gentle smile. “They’re too beautiful to be covered up, you know.”</p><p>Your cheeks heat up once more and you sputter for a moment, trying to find what to say. For the third time tonight, Satan laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners with the force of it. </p><p>“Did I startle you?” Satan lowers his hand, fingertips ever so gently brushing your cheek. </p><p>“A little.” You wince at how hard you’re stuttering.</p><p>“My apologies.” Satan’s voice is whisper soft and smooth as silk. “I’ll be gentler next time.”</p><p>Your mouth goes dry and you swallow nervously. For a long, long moment, Satan just looks at you with that soft look in his eyes. He’s still so close, close enough that you could… maybe… </p><p>Satan backs up once more and goes to sit on the edge of his bed, and suddenly you can breathe again. To resist the urge to press your hand to your chest, you clasp the book between your hands nearly hard enough for your knuckles to go white. Your heart jackrabbits in your chest, heartbeat pounding in your ears. </p><p>“I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this next book.” Satan says, “I hope it is to your liking.”</p><p>You stand, still a little lightheaded, and you give him a nod. “I hope so too.”</p><p>He walks you to the door, never getting anywhere near as close as he was just moments ago. Numbly, you reach for the door handle.</p><p>Satan’s hand is warm when he clasps yours, pressing close once more. You viciously bite back the urge to just lean forward and sink into his chest, swallowing hard once more. Nervous, you look up to find his face mere inches away from yours.</p><p>“I…” Satan shakes his head as he searches for the words. “Um…”</p><p>You make a split second decision and lean up just a little, pecking a kiss to his lips. Then, fast as you can manage, you yank the door open and flee out into the hallway, calling a garbled mess of ‘have a good night Satan sleep well bye’ over your shoulder as you run. You unsuccessfully try not to fear for your life as you hurry down the hallway, pressing one hand over your face to hide how your cheeks are burning.</p><p>And behind you, Satan is frozen, stock still in his doorway. His cheeks are aflame and his eyes are wide as dinner plates.</p><p>But, of course, you don’t see it. Instead, you rush into your room and close the door as quickly as you can without slamming it, before hurling yourself onto your bed to bury your face in your pillows. And with that, you proceed to contemplate leaving the House of Lamentation, changing your name, getting a witch to change your appearance, all to become a goat farmer in the outer reaches of the Devildom.</p><p>You’re embarrassed, to say the least.</p><p>But you also regret nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://www.twitter.com/RunawayBean_hq">twitter</a> || <a href="https://runawaybean.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> || <a href="https://curiouscat.me/RunawayBean">curiouscat</a> </p><p>Thanks for reading! Why not tell me what you think? And if you liked it, why not drop a kudos?</p><p>Thanks again and see ya next time uwu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>